


This Past Was Waiting For Me

by leupagus



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anger, Angst, Drunkenness, Fights, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-04
Updated: 2011-10-04
Packaged: 2017-10-24 07:42:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leupagus/pseuds/leupagus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kono knows what Steve's idea of family really is: bullshit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Past Was Waiting For Me

The pounding on the door is rat-tat-tat fast; Steve didn't hear a car but it's two in the morning and he's only been asleep for an hour, exhausted; he might've just missed it. He scrubs at his face a few times and opens the door, expecting Danny with an emergency or Chin with an urgent phone call --

And _not_ expecting Kono with a fist in his face.

It's a solid punch; they've done some sparring and Steve's never had to teach her how to hit, even though she's had no formal training. Steve instinctively moves with it, but he still gets a ringing in his left ear and a sudden, overwhelming bloom of pain in his jaw.

"You _fucking asshole_ ," Kono yells, pulling her fist back for another go. "You goddamn piece of shit _coward_."

"Kono - woah, wait," and Steve manages to pull himself together enough to duck the next jab but she comes up fast with a left hook, right under his ribs. He's trying to figure out if running away is the better part of valor, or what, but when his vision clears she's still standing there in the doorway, not moving, fists at her sides this time. At first he thinks it's him swaying, but after a second he realizes it's her. "Please tell me you didn't drive here."

"I biked," Kono says, still kind of yelling, and sure enough Steve can see the cheerful single-speed bike she sometimes rode to work in his lawn, tipped over with the front wheel lazily spinning.

"I think it's still illegal to drink and--"

"I will _hit you again_ ," Kono promises, and she shoves at him, back into the house and she's still coming, kicking the door shut behind her. "You fucking. Asshole. You and Danny are just having a great time, aren't you? 'Oh, keep your mouth shut, Kono, oh, don't worry, they don't have anything, Kono, oh, don't worry, we're behind you Kono.' And _where the hell have you been for the past two weeks_ , huh? Behind me? Must be pretty _fucking_ far behind me," she's shouting again, and this shove tips Steve over the arm of his couch, sprawling and still unable to figure out a response, "Considering I've never fucking seen you!"

"Kono, I..." Steve shuts his mouth, feels his teeth snap and jar against the new bruise, when he sees her lift her fists again.

"We did what we needed to, to save my cousin, and I'm glad we did. And I thought, if something ever happened, I'd stand with you, shoulder the blame together. Except now I realize that your plan all along was to let me take the fall all by myself, because Five-0 is more important, right? You getting to do you Superman routine all over my islands is worth more than sticking up for your colleagues, your _friends_ , your -- I can't believe I thought we were family. _Ohana_ ," she spits, like curse.

"We are--" Steve tries, and she kicks at him, missing but hitting the edge of the couch with a thump.

"Ohana? It's a joke to you. You said, you _said_ , my first day with a badge, you gave me your backup piece and you said we were _family_. Is this how you treat your family? Huh? No wonder you don't have one. You don't _deserve_ one."

She's crying, the same way Steve's mom or Mary used to cry when they were so angry they didn't even notice the tears. "Kono," he says.

" _No_ ," she snaps, like she's answering some question. "I will risk my life every day and twice on Sundays for Chin. I will go to jail and lose my badge and keep my mouth shut because what we did might've saved his life, and he's my blood. But this--" she grabs at her badge chain, hanging loose and empty around her neck, "--this isn't for you, or Danny, or Five-0, or your bullshit family. You're not worth it."

And she pivots on her heel and marches to the door, slamming it open so hard that the glass in the little window shatters. Outside, it's starting to rain; by the time Steve struggles to his feet and makes it to the door, he can't see the bike or Kono, just the dark shapes of the trees and the sear of lighting across the sky.

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a reaction to Episode 2.03 - written more in anger than in sorrow.


End file.
